Angels Came and Minstered Unto Them
by ficfan3484
Summary: A couple of demons from Hell have been captured by some holy angels. 1p/2p America and Canada. Warnings, boy love and non-con right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, any versions of it. This story is for fun.**

This story was inspired by a drawing I saw by Shieunni. 2p America is called Tommy and 2p Canada is called Leo. I didn't think it was fair that 2p Canada was called Mathieu since sometimes 1p Canada is called that too.

On to the story!

* * *

A tall, rather stern looking man with slicked back blond hair was looking down at a young man. The young man with shaggy blond hair pulled back into a short ponytail. It was quite a contrast between the two, the stern man in a neat suit and the younger man in a beaten up pair of jeans and an old red flannel shirt. Who had chosen to remain seated and leaning against the side of the house. The first man didn't care that the young man sat instead of rising up to greet him, he knew better by now to expect anything remotely respectful from the man. He frowned when he saw the younger man holding a joint. He thought briefly about scolding him, but decided it was useless effort and a waste of time. The older man wanted to get out of here fast as possible.

"Ludwig." The man said looking at Ludwig with his droopy purple eyes. Ludwig could see they were bloodshot from the pot.

"Where's your brother?" asked Ludwig with a German accent. The younger man just took another puff making no effort to answer. They stared at each other for a moment, and that's when Ludwig heard it. He heard the squeak of a mattress, the occasional grunt of a man and moan of young woman; they were clearly having sex in the house. Ludwig closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm; he had long given up hope that the brothers would change their lewd and wicked ways. When Ludwig opened his eyes, he brought up the clipboard he was holding and wrote something on the paper. The look Ludwig gave the younger man still staring at him was a mixture of disgust and disdain.

"I'm required to inform you that the list of angels receiving their new positions will be up in a couple weeks. Someone will be back to inform you or your brother if either of you have been promoted." Ludwig told the younger man.

"Don't bother, I'm sure we can guess if we've been promoted or not." Replied the younger angel. Ludwig leveled one more look of disapproval at him and then disappeared into the air.

The young man stayed seated outside and enjoyed his drug habit. It was relaxing. Eventually his brother came out to join him. This young man had dark reddish brown hair and was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans that were un-zipped making it easy to see his red boxers. He had a lean, muscled body with a dark tan. The dark haired man walked towards his brother and leaned next on the house when he stopped.

"Gimme a little, Leo." Said the darker brother holding a hand, expecting the blonde to give him want he wanted.

"Get your own damn one." Leo retorted, taking one last inhale before rubbing it out in the ground. "Ludwig stopped by for our evaluation." His brother made a noise indicating he was listening. "Pretty sure we failed." Leo turned his droopy purple eyes to look at his brother. "Where's the girl Tommy?"

"Cleaning her self up. Then I'm gonna take her home. Wanna come along for the ride?" asked Tommy. Leo shrugged his shoulders and pointed a thumb at Tommy's exposed underwear and undone pants.

"Not if you're just going to pull that out and use it. I don't feel like watching you sex up some human girl from town in the car again." Leo said. Tommy smirked at his brother and fixed his pants up.

"Nah, she's pretty tired. And is still new to this. Was a virgin this morning." Said Tommy still wearing his trademark smart-ass smirk. "So when do you think that the higher ups are going to figure out that we have no intention about getting promoted? It doesn't take a genius to see we've been at this for sixty years when it's only suppose to take five to be promoted."

"Dunno. I like it here and have no intention of going back to heaven." Leo responded to his twin brother.

* * *

"Oliver! We are going to be all right! Let us go!" yelled a lithe blond teenager as he tried to push away the strawberry blond haired man that was hugging him and his twin brother.

"Daddy! It's daddy! I don't care if you're all grown up, you still must call me daddy! And you're much too young to go by yourselves! I'll come with you, I can teach you everything first hand then." Oliver said to the boys, trying to reason with them.

"Dad, it's time for us to travel to earth." The other boy said, he was trying to free his arms so he could help get Oliver off them. It was uncomfortable as Oliver was also pinning his wings at a strange angle, at least his louder twin could flap his wings around still.

"No!" cried Oliver, tears running down his freckled face. All he wanted was to keep his babies here with him.

"Alfred and Matthew are old enough, more than old enough. They should have done this years ago." Said a man with long dirty blond hair and a five o'clock shadow.

"Quiet François! You're drunk! You have no idea what you're talking about." Oliver hissed at François as he took another swig from the wine bottle he had been nursing since the twins had been trying to leave.

"Not nearly drunk enough." The man muttered to himself. He had no patience to deal with this, but he had been ordered by his superiors to supervise Oliver and the boys during the departure.

"OLIVER!" Screamed the first twin with straight hair and a cowlick as he finally managed to shove Oliver away from him. Oliver compensated the loss of one teen by wrapping both arms and his tail around the second one with wavy blond hair.

"Why won't Alfred call me daddy anymore? Doesn't he love me? Oh Matthew, stay with me. We'll play games all day and I'll bake you all sorts of treats." Oliver pleaded with the boy in his arms, Matthew sighed out of exasperation with Oliver's reaction to them leaving. Turning as much as he could, he gave a look to his twin, and Alfred rolled his eyes when he saw the look.

François finally ran out of wine in the bottle, he sighed as he tossed the glass bottle behind him and it shattered all over the ground. He walked over to the smaller man that was trying to keep his boys and grasped his shoulders.

"Enough Oliver. You've babied them long enough. It is the job of all demons to go out into the world and cause chaos. We've all done it, and now it's time to kick them out and let them try to make humans suffer on earth." François reasoned with the smaller man.

"But they are babies!" countered Oliver, he was blubbering as he squeezed Matthew close to his body, causing the boy to wince.

"We're not babies." Alfred said while glaring at Oliver with his bright blue eyes. Oliver turned to look at Alfred with his light blue eyes and tears that were running down his freckled face.

"But…" said Oliver. He wanted to say something, anything that would keep the boys with him. They were his babies; he had been raising them since they were infants. He did everything to make sure they were safe. But now things were out of his control, apparently his superiors have decided that it was time for the twins to become fully functioning demons. Which meant they were going to leave him.

"Dad." Matthew said in his quiet voice as he looked at his caretaker with his beautiful violet eyes. "We should go now." Oliver stared at Matthew for a moment and then his body sagged as he gave him one last hug and removed his tail from the boy, he had finally caved. Alfred came close to Oliver and hugged him; in turn, Oliver embraced the younger twin. They stood there for a moment, a long moment, before finally letting go of each other. The last thing Oliver could do for them was to pretend to smooth their wrinkle free shirts. Then the twins held hands to seek comfort and calm their nerves but their black wings twitched showing they were still anxious knowing they were going to another world they walked through a portal that would lead them to earth. Oliver stared after his babies with tears still flowing. His peer standing behind him, both making sure he didn't follow the boys and to comfort him.

After awhile of grieving that his babies were growing up and he couldn't be with them as much anymore, he finally wiped away his tears with his handkerchief, straightened his lovely pink bow tie, and made sure his to change his every day clothes of sweater vests and trousers into a sharp black suit. Magic was used to cover up his freckles, as they are not intimidating to his victims. The bow tie remained pink. Lastly, he unfurled his large black wings and turned around with a swishing tail to face François and gave him a devilish smirk.

"Ready to go back to work?" asked a completely unimpressed François.

"Oh yes. I must say, raising a couple of children has given me some new creative ideas I want to try." Oliver said happily.

* * *

The twins stared in awe all around them. The portal had let them out in a wooded area, and the twins were taking in the sights. It was a beautiful autumn day, not too cold or too hot, but the temperature wouldn't bother them anyway as they're demons. The twins stared at the tall trees with their beautiful leaves in different colors; the only comparison Alfred and Matthew had were the colorful bow ties in Oliver's collection.

"These must be the trees dad described." Matthew said to his brother.

"Yeah. But I thought he said they're green at the top. Not orange or red." Alfred replied. His twin shrugged his shoulders; perhaps Oliver hadn't visited this part of the earth in his travels.

"Race you to the top!" shouted the younger teenager happily and took off, kicking up dead leaves as he left the ground.

"Al!" Matthew yelled after his brother, taking off after him. Alfred may have been the faster flyer, but Matthew could turn better and was able to avoid most of the branches. If Alfred were heading towards a branch, he would grab it and push off the branch. Eventually it was proven that Alfred's half climbing, half flying method was faster than Matthew's technical ability when Alfred was settling on top of the tree into a comfortable position when his brother reached the top. Alfred gave his brother a cheeky grin that looked perfect on his boyish face and Matthew responded with a glare and a rustle of his wings.

Looking around they saw red and orange sea of trees, a black tar road not to far from them and a small town in the distance.

"Those must be houses for humans." Matthew said to his brother.

"Yeah." Alfred spared a glance towards the buildings, but mainly focused on the sky and the few puffy clouds that dotted the sky. "Look at it. The sky. It's so bright. And big."

"The sky is big in Hell too." Matthew pointed out.

"But it feels like it's closing in on us. There are always clouds that cover ours, like it's forming a ceiling. This is open. I could probably keep on flying for ever into the sky." Said Alfred. He loved the sky, even if there was a harsh bright spot in the middle of it. Alfred and Matthew figured that must be the sun Oliver described to them.

"When you're a better flyer you can do it." Matthew said to bring Alfred back to reality. Alfred drooped his wings a little; he was still frustrated that he couldn't fly very well. "But you're still faster than me." Matthew quickly added, trying to make his brother feel better. They both were still new to flying around on their own; Oliver's care had left them without the necessity of learning to fly early in life. They didn't have any predators to avoid unlike other young demons.

Matthew could still see that his twin was still a little sad about his flying ability and looked around to see if he could find something to distract his brother. He spotted something moving along the road.

"Look Al, it's a car!" He excitedly pointed out and brushed his wings against Alfred's.

"That's a car, and it's moving, so humans must be inside!" Alfred said, pleased with himself that he remembered some of Oliver's lessons about the human world. Alfred stared at the car as it drove along the road. It would soon reach the bend in the road closest to them. "Mattie, let's kill them." He said quietly to his twin. Matthew looked at him, light violet eyes wide with shock.

"I-it's our first day. And that's kind of advance for us." Said a nervous Matthew.

"We're more advance than other demons, we know more than other demons about the human world from da..Oliver. We can show everyone that we are strong." Exclaimed Alfred giving both him and Matthew a pep talk. "Come on Mattie." Alfred took off the treetop and flew towards the car.

"W-wait! We don't have a plan!" Matthew shouted after his brother as he followed him through the air.

* * *

"Com'on Leo."

"Fuck you."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it fucking was."

"You got a free show."

"I'm gunna beat your ass."

Tommy smiled as he drove the car back to their little house in the woods. "Is that a promise?" he asked with a lewd tone. Leo reached over from his spot in the passenger seat and punched Tommy in the arm. Tommy let out a grunt of pain, but didn't really protest to the rough treatment. "You know, I should really be charging you a fee to see me in action."

"Fuck you. I didn't want to see you in "action" you fucking asshole." Retorted Leon. He wasn't looking at his brother Tommy; he was glaring at the road through his sunglasses.

"It was a blow job. Not that big of deal. You kept quiet when I made her forget about you. Ya'know, you should be blaming her. I made the suggestion and she was all for it. Kids these days, it took twice as long to get in her mom's pants and she wouldn't blow me. Talk about the slow decline in morals with each generation." Said the angel with dark hair. Tommy continued driving, he was quiet for a moment before adding, "Her dad was okay with it though."

"Fuck you. I'm going to make you eat meat." Said a disgruntled Leo.

"Well, if you insist…" responded Tommy with a smirk.

"I meant I'm going to shove a chicken down your fucking throat." Corrected Leo.

"Hey now! That's…" Tommy never finished his sentence as a tree came crashing down on the front of his car. Neither Tommy nor Leo were wearing seatbelts so they ended up being thrown forward. Leo's head smashed into the windshield and his face was slammed on top of the dashboard. Tommy hit the window hard enough that he broke through it and was half way out on the hood of the car. Broken glass had ripped him up badly, there was blood coming from both Tommy and Leo. If they had been human they would have been dead. Luckily, they were angels and just needed a moment to recover.

* * *

Crouched at the roots of the tree that had fallen on the car were sitting the teenage demon twins. Alfred had decided that knocking a tree down would be the best way to kill the humans without consulting Matthew. That plan was looking pretty good as the humans in the car weren't moving anymore. Alfred fluttered his wings a bit and had a little smile on his face.

"That wasn't so hard." Informed Alfred. "Just knock down trees and kill humans that way. Dad, I mean, Oliver, will be so proud of us. We can show him that we are strong like him."

"Won't it draw attention if we keep dropping trees on every human that comes by here?" asked Matthew, trying to think this through for both him and his brother.

"Humans can't see us Mattie." Alfred told his brother, he was pouting that his brother wasn't seeing this as a good idea.

"They can see us if we hide our demon features. And I wasn't talking about humans. Demons and Angels could notice, and they can see us." Pointed out Matthew. Alfred's entire body stiffened. He didn't like being reminded that he couldn't hide his wings at all and Matthew could for a minute or two. Also the thought of running into other Demons or Angels was sort of unnerving. While both Alfred and Matthew were very knowledgeable and had strong powers for their age thanks to Oliver, the fact they both couldn't fly very well was a huge disadvantage. Demons wouldn't necessarily attack them, but that didn't mean they wouldn't have to fight off other Demons who wanted to prove their dominance. Not to mention that Angels and Demons usually fought when they ran into each other. One of the best ways to gain a reputation for Demons was to hurt Angels, and the twins believed it was the same for Angels.

"Fine. We'll think of other ways to kill humans." Alfred reluctantly agreed, his brother did have a good point. Both of the demons were pondering near the tree, thinking about what they should do next. Then one of the humans moved. Both Alfred and Matthew were startled and jumped to their feet; they had been lazily watching the car and supposedly dead humans while contemplating their next move. The dark haired human used his arms to pull himself completely through the windshield. When he was far enough out he slide off the side of the hood and fell to the ground.

"Fuck." Groaned the human. Alfred and Matthew looked at each other, completely surprised. They hadn't realized that humans were this sturdy. The car door on the other side popped open, making both the demons flinch.

"Al." Matthew said fearfully as he took a step closer to his brother. His twin reached out and touched his arm to comfort him.

"Don't worry Mattie. They can't see us." Responded Alfred as the second human emerged from the car. The blond human took off the mangled and shattered sunglasses and tossed them aside. The first human coughed a bit and pulled himself up by grabbing the car. Both the teens shivered as they saw the humans looked in their direction. If they didn't know better, it seemed the humans were looking at them. They quickly realized that they had made a monumental mistake when the presumed humans sprouted white-feathered wings. In an automatic response, the twins flared their bat-like wings prepared to take off.

"Go Mattie." Alfred said to his twin as his moved his body into a fighting stance. "I'll slow them down." Mattie didn't bother responding verbally, he grabbed the closest hand to him and pulled Alfred around and began to fly the best he could. When he was sure that Alfred was flying on his own, he let go of his brother. Neither of them saw the Angels fly after them, but they knew they were being pursued by the holy beings. They just knew.

"Stay low, the trees will block their vision and slow them down too." Matthew shouted at his brother. Matthew's heart was pounding in his chest as he dodged the trees the best he could. He couldn't believe their rotten luck. Meeting Angels on their first day in the human world, and not ordinary Angels; ones powerful enough to hide their heavenly features for long periods of time. Matthew could feel his stomach clench with fear. He and Alfred were screwed.

Alfred was trying to fly as fast as he could, but the stupid trees were getting in his way. At least he was strong enough to break through the really thin and young trees. He was desperately wishing that Mattie had left him behind; he was strong enough to slow them down and distract them and Mattie would have gotten away safely. His mind began forming a plan; he was already behind his brother. It couldn't be that hard to maneuver around the Angels and suddenly stop. Hopefully they would attack him and leave his brother alone.

The younger of the Demon twins let out a yell when his wing clipped a tree that was too strong for him to break through. Alfred went tumbling to the ground, tossing up dirt and dead leaves on the forest floor. Just as he had completely stopped rolling, he was pinned by something large and heavy. One of his wings was free and was flapping uselessly, trying to break him free from the Angel's grasp. Alfred's arms were stuck under the other's legs; he had no way to defend himself. Defiantly, he opened his eyes, and saw that he was trapped by the darker of the Angels; he wasn't going to cringe like a coward. There was the one Angel in sight, Alfred didn't know where the blond Angel was at the moment, and willed all his luck to his brother, hoping he wouldn't be caught by the second Angel.

What Alfred didn't notice as he was being pinned by the Angel, was that Tommy was studying the Demon beneath him. It had been over a decade since he had last seen a Demon, and that guy had cringed and whined in fear before Tommy beat the shit out of him. This Demon, was glaring at him, just waiting to be hit. His one wing was still flapping and Tommy could feel the demon straining his limbs trying to toss off Tommy. The more Tommy looked at the Angel, the more he thought that he was…cute, adorable even, in a very sexy way. This Demon had a golden tan, which went nicely with his gold hair. Tommy wondered if he was tan all over and if that hair color was natural. The thing about the Demon that Tommy couldn't stop noticing was his pair of sky blue eyes. It was like they were made from pieces of the sky.

"Hey Tommy." Called out his brother. Finally Tommy looked away from the Demon in what seemed for the first time in ages. His brother was looking at the squirming Demon he had caught. Leo had managed to get the second Demon, wings and all trapped by one arm. He was trying to break free and kicking at the air that was having no affect on Leo's grip. His Demon must have realized that his friend or brother, Tommy was guessing brother because they looked identical, had been caught. He started trying to fight harder to get out from underneath Tommy. Even the Angel had to admit that the teen was stronger than he looked, good thing Tommy had experience and age, not mention his own strength to subdue his Demon easily. Tommy noticed that his angelic brother didn't have his normal grumpy expression as he watched his Demon. The darker of the Angels face split into a smirk.

"Yeah. I had that same thought." Tommy said, knowing what his brother was thinking. He lifted his hand and concentrated on the spell he needed: the spell to knock out a Demon. One touch was all it took to put the cutie beneath Tommy to sleep. He then watched with an amused look as Leo's Demon kicked up a fuss. Tommy was sure the Demon was yelling "Al" and guessed that was his Demon's name. When Leo finally put his to sleep, Tommy got off his and picked him up in his arms.

"Looks like we have a matching set." Chuckled Tommy, even Leo smiled a little. Both of them spread their white wings and lifted up in the air with their new found Demons, heading back to their house.

"God damnit. My car is fucking trashed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, any versions of it. This story is for fun.**

This story was inspired by a drawing I saw by Shieunni. 2p America is called Tommy and 2p Canada is called Leo. I didn't think it was fair that 2p Canada was called Mathieu since sometimes 1p Canada is called that too.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and demands for updates. Now I'm a very busy college student and have a lot of homework to do. They take priority. I promise to try updating this story every month.

Also special thanks to my darling kohai, who deals with me on a daily basis and encourages me to write this story.

Now on with the story!

* * *

The wrecked car was magically and safely parked in the driveway in front of the little house with peeling paint. Inside that little house, sprawled on a couch was Tommy holding onto an unconscious demon like he was a teddy bear. He didn't even bother hiding when he groped the demon's bottom through his pants.

"Fucking stop that." demanded Leo as he glared at his brother from across the room, lounging on a stuffed chair. He had finally stopped staring at his demon for a moment. Tommy gave his brother a sidelong look from the corner of his eye.

"Stop what?" respond Tommy in a hostile tone. Clearly he was not happy at all that his brother was interrupting his playtime with shiny brand new demon. His brother better not tell him to stop touching his new toy.

"That god damn stupid giggle you do every time you squeeze your demon." Leo snapped at Tommy. "Every time you squeeze his ass you go "Heehehehehee" and it's pissing me off." Leo glared at his holy brother when he mimicked Tommy's high-pitched laugh. That stupid ass giggle was well known to show up when Tommy was thinking dirty things. All Leo wanted was to molest his demon in peace, but his stupid ass brother kept interrupting his pleasant thoughts with that god-forsaken laugh. Leo briefly wondered if it was possible for an Angel to murder another Angel.

"But." Tommy started saying something then suddenly had a perverted smile on his face. He tugged his demon around, so his hindquarters were facing Leo. "Butt." Tommy pointed out in a delighted tone. "A squeezable butt. A delectable butt. Bet it looks like a perfect little peach when he's bent over. Eh, eh." Tommy grinned at his brother. "Even has a stem on this peach" pointing out the tail on his Demon. However, Leo just continued to glare at him with droopy purple eyes. "Oh com'on! I see you enjoying your new toy over there. You got your friggin hand up his shirt." That was true. Leo had worked one of his hands up the longer haired demon's shirt and was playing with his soft nipples. Leo was looking forward to seeing them with his eyes and making his demon squirm.

"I'm not making a sound similar to a dolphin getting a prostate exam." Leo snarled at his brother.

"Fuck you and your stupid simile. I saw you rubbin up against it not to long ago. Did I say anything about it? No." Tommy shouted at his brother.

"And you're creepy enough you'd enjoy it if I started humping it." Leo shot back.

"It's not like we haven't done worse together." Tommy yelled at his brother. Normally this would have been said with a smirk, eyebrow waggle and a very suggestive tone.

"That was one time you fucker." Leo snarled at his brother that he currently wanted to kill. Leo could only remember the one time he was sober and denied all the others that Tommy claimed happened.

Both of them froze when the Demon in Leo's arms let out a sleepy moan and shifted in Leo's lap. Leo only let out a grunt as the Demon unconsciously moved against a half hard member. Both Angels watched the Demon settle down with a wary nature. Once he had stilled the Angels observed both Demons, making sure that they weren't going to wake up. After it was clear they weren't going to be conscious, the holy brothers let out a relieved breath and looked at each other.

"We gotta make this place escape proof." Tommy told his brother as clutched his Demon and gently rubbed his back. Leo grunted in agreement. Both of them silently agreed to take a moment to touch, molest and cuddle their demons.

"Hey." Tommy said to catch his brother's attention. "That dolphin thing. Metaphor?" Leo shrugged his shoulders, hell if he knew the answer.

* * *

Alfred was in a dark room. He was on top of a bed, the only furniture piece in the empty room. He shivered and brought his tail around to his front, clutching it to his chest. It was his way of comforting himself; he had been doing this since he was a child. Shivering again, he realized he was naked. Someone had removed his simple black shirt and trousers, leaving him alone in a chilly room. He flinched when the door was open.

It was the angel that had tackled him earlier. As Alfred warily watched the angel that was starring at him, he tried to have a good look at him. In the dark room, all he could make out was dark hair and what looked to be red eyes. Alfred shivered. He didn't think Angels could have red eyes; he didn't like it when he met Demons with red eyes. He was very frightened by this angel.

The Angel smirked at him. It was an evil smirk. Alfred had seen smirks like that before; usually Oliver would deal with Demons that smirked like that at him or Mattie. Alfred backed up on the bed; unfortunately he couldn't go far and was pressed against the headboard.

After closing the door, he made his way over to the bed. The Angel had his white-feathered wings slightly flared out, Alfred thought it was to intimidate him and it was working, but he wasn't about to let the Angel know that.

The Angel reached the bed and crawled on top of it continuing towards Alfred. Alfred opened his mouth to shout at the Angel, to tell him stop or go away. But nothing came out but a squeaky sound. The Angel licked his lips and reached for Alfred's legs, the touch finally snapped some sense into Alfred and he began kicking at the Angel and lashing out with his tail. Paused at his attempts to grab Alfred, a cut appeared on the Angel's cheek from the Demon's tail. The Angel looked surprised for a moment and then gave his target a big grin. Alfred cried out as the Angel pounced on him, the weight pinning him to the bed. Alfred tried kicking out at the Angel but the holy body was pressed between his legs, making it so Alfred couldn't land a good shot on him.

"G-get off!" Alfred yelled, finally finding his voice. The body on top answered by slapping him across the face. Alfred cried out, his cheek was hurting. There was no doubt in his mind that the he could hit him harder if he wanted. Alfred was frightened; his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He wanted to be home with Mattie and their dad. Whimpers left Alfred as he lay there, with the person above him rubbing and moving against him. Alfred yelped as a mouth latched on the side of his neck and bit down hard, harshly sucking as if that was going to sooth the bloody mark.

Tears started to fall down the Demon's face, a sob left Alfred when he realized his own limp cock began to respond to the hard one rubbing against it. Large rough hands finally let go of his wrists, leaving bruises. Alfred started beating on the large figure on top of him when those hands brought up his knees and began to knead his bottom. Alfred was sobbing as the face went to his chest and mouthed his nipples. The stubble on the person's face hurt and scratched the sensitive skin. There was pleasurable warmth pooling in Alfred's loins, he could feel the heat and weight of the heavy cock stimulating him.

"No! Please!" Begged Alfred as he continued to hit the man, knowing full well it was useless. He didn't want this person; he didn't want him to touch him. The person pinning him down was finally annoyed. The man flared his black wings as he stopped playing with Alfred's chest.

Alfred's ears had finally stopped ringing from the man's hard blows when he found his face and chest pressed into the pillow. He was on his knees with his ass up in the air, hips being held with a bruising grip in the Demon's hands. He could feel him. Feel him pressed up against his bottom, rubbing against his entrance. The heavy cock was so large, too large; Alfred knew it would hurt when it entered. He bit the pillow, trying to hide his sobs, knowing that it would make the Demon above him all the more aroused. Alfred whimpered into the pillow as a strong tail wrapped around his own cock. It felt so good as it gripped his leaky penis. Wishing he didn't find this arousing, he tried to make a deal with the large Demon that was going to rape him.

"P-please. Prepare?" Pleaded Alfred. He hoped the man would at least do one finger. Alfred may be a virgin, but he wasn't stupid. He just wished he wasn't in the hands of the Demon he feared the most. Alfred flinched when one of the hands left his hip and trailed down the smooth skin on his back. When the hand reached Alfred's tail, he grasped the prehensile appendage. The little Demon was confused as his tail was stroked, arousing him more than he wanted. The large muscular body pulled away from him a little.

That's when Alfred realized what was going to happen. He started fighting and trying to get away, but the tail squeezed his cock. Pain shooting through his loins stilled him, but didn't stop the sick heat that was pooling there. The Demon was going to prepare Alfred like he requested, but with his own tail. Alfred cried out as the tip of his sharp tail entered his anus. Alfred tried pulling it out, tried to lock the muscles in his tail, to prevent this, but that hand was stronger. He was screaming as the tail pressed into him, cutting along the inside. It hurt so badly. He felt like he was on fire on the inside. He could feel blood start to drip down his legs, but his tail kept on pressing, further in to Alfred.

He hated his Demon body. He wished to be anything else than a Demon at that moment. His body was designed to take pleasure from everything, even the things that hurt him. His cock was straining to release, but the tail gripped him too hard. Crying out, he wished he could escape the Demon he feared the most. He haunted even his dreams.

Alfred sat up with a gasp. He was sweaty and a bit shaky. Flinching when a hand landed on his shoulder, his brother was looking at him with worried eyes. He looked around him with large blue eyes, trying to figure where he was at the moment. Alfred and Matthew were on a wooden floor, surrounded by red sticky stuff that formed weird symbols he had never seen. Alfred could tell it wasn't blood, but it had a weird, sticky smell. Matthew shook his shoulder a bit. Looking at his brother, his brother pressed a finger to his lips, meaning they should be quiet. Then taking his hand off of Alfred's shoulder; lifted it into the air in front of him. Alfred watched in amazement, Matthew's hand couldn't pass over the red stuff. The younger blond had no idea how that could happen, he had never heard of such things.

"Did ya get more paint?" Shouted a voice from beyond one of the doors. Startling both Demons badly. The both ended up clutching at each other.

"Yes I did so shut up. Next time you get this shit." Yelled back the dark haired Angel the moment he popped into the room. Alfred cringed when he saw the Angel. Observing the Angel, it's no wonder he had a nightmare about his least favorite Demon. They both had dark hair, eyes that look like a dark red; even the dark tan was the similar. Alfred curled into a ball against his older brother, hiding his erection from everyone. He was very frightened of what was going to happen.

* * *

As the Angels painted symbols around the house to prevent the Demons from escaping, they cooed and talked to their new toys, well mostly Tommy. The Demons remained silent. Leo was fine working in silence, but Tommy hated it. He wanted to get to know his cute little Demon; maybe he knew some new sexual positions and games to try. Instead his Demon just glared at him and kept positioning himself between the Angels and his brother as if to protect him. Tommy was a little worried he'd inadvertently hurt his Demon since he was curled up next to his brother when he came back after getting the cans of paint. He didn't know the reason the Demon had finally stretched out was because his erection had wilted away. Leo had stayed behind and made a demon trap out of ketchup to hold their Demons for a while.

"Al." called out Tommy; he finally remembered what Leo's Demon had called him. He must have been right, the blue-eyed demon quickly looked at his brother, who was cringing in a guilty manner, before looking back at Tommy.

"Your name's Al, right?" asked Tommy, trying to get the Demons to respond at all. Working with Mr. Grumpy-All-The-Fucking-Time was boring. His Demon stared at him for a moment. You could almost see the wheels turning in his head if he should talk to Tommy.

"Alfred. My name is Alfred." The blue-eyed Demon finally answered. Both him and his brother were fluttering their black wings and twitching tails out of nervousness. Tommy grinned. That made Alfred and Matthew all more the wary. They didn't know why they were stuck in a circle or what the Angels had planned for them. It could be some sort of sacrifice or anything that would leave them dead.

"I suppose my name's Thomas, but I'm called Tommy." Said the dark haired Angel with a grin, until his brother snorted. Tommy sent a glare towards his brother, who was till painting weird symbols on the house. "And that asshole over there is Leon." Leo stopped painting and turned to glare at him. "Leeeeeon." The blond Angel continued to stare at him with hatred. "Leeeeeeeee. On." No one moved. Even the Demons were watching with bated breath and wide eyes. It was a murderous gaze that fell on Tommy. "Leeeeeeean ooooooon me." Tommy started singing. There was a flurry of white wings as Leo lost control and attacked his brother. While the Angels were rolling around on the floor, Alfred hissed to Matthew.

"Mattie, let's go." The younger teen started exploring their invisible cage, trying to find a weak spot.

"Al." whisper Matthew, he wanted to point out the logic that they would still have to deal with the Angels, but he was too scared to protest. He began trying to reach the red symbols as Alfred tried punching through the invisible wall that kept them trap. It was no use, no matter what Matthew did; he couldn't touch the symbols that surrounded them.

"Hey." Said the blond Angel. The Demons froze and looked at him. Leo was standing with one foot on a laughing Tommy's head. Matthew shivered, he didn't look pleased, it didn't help that he looked all ruffled up from the scuffle. Leo retracted his wings and approached the Demons. Tommy stayed on the floor, content to stay on the floor and observe with a grin. He was delighted he could get under his brother's skin so easily. The younger, blonde Angel was looking directly at Matthew, making the Demon cringe. "Leo." Matthew looked at the Angel surprised. He had been expecting like a beating for trying to find a way to escape. Or at least some scolding.

"Leo." Repeated Leo. He was waiting for something.

"M-Matt." The quiet Angel guessed. "Matthew." Leo grunted and continued staring at Matthew. The hair on the back of Matthew neck stood up and he shivered. Leo's cheeks were looking a little pink. Since Matthew normally wasn't noticed by a lot of other creatures, it made him nervous.

"What the hell do you want with us?" yelled Alfred when he moved in between Matthew and Leo. The grumpy Angel's face turned into a scowl at his brother's Demon, but didn't bother answering. That seemed to make the Demon angrier. "Answer me!" demand Alfred. Tommy called out, informing them that Leo wasn't much of a talker. Alfred wasn't pleased with that answer. They kidnapped them; they should at least have the guts to tell him and Mattie why they are being held prisoner. After a stare down between them, Alfred finally got tired of this and decided action was the best course to follow. He grabbed his older twins hand and spread his wings out.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Tommy as Alfred flew up towards the ceiling with Matthew trailing behind him. In Alfred's mind, if they couldn't get out sideways, go up through the ceiling. He had managed to punch the ceiling once before he was slammed against the invisible wall. The teen grunted as he was smashed in between the wall and a warm body as debris fell on him from the wrecked ceiling. It hadn't occurred to Alfred even if they can't get out of the trap, that didn't mean the Angels couldn't go into the trap. The younger Demon heard his brother cry out and Alfred began to struggle against which ever Angel was pinning him against that magical wall. In spite of all the flailing limbs and battering wings, eventually all four bodies made their way to the floor with a lot of bruises and scraps, the demon trap circle was not big enough for all of them. One of the Angels managed to smear enough of the ketchup that finally collapsed the magic wall and the Angels had room to capture their demons.

Leo had pinned Matthew and was sitting on top of him. Matthew was straining his body, but that was involuntary. He was watching his brother and the dark haired Angel clash. He starting calling out Alfred's name when it was clear that his twin was going to lose.

"Knock it off!" growled Tommy. After he was able to grasp his Demon's tail, he wound it around its wrists. After much fighting, the Angel had effectively tied up his blue-eyed Demon with his own tail. "Bad Demon. That was naughty." Grunting as he hefted the bound Demon over his shoulder. "That was very naughty." Tommy stormed into a room with a struggling and yelling demon over his shoulder. Matthew flinched when he heard the door slam shut.

"Alfred!" called out Matthew. He was nearly in tears when he faced the Angel on top of him. Squeaking when he realized that Leo had been staring at him the entire time with an intense expression. They gazed at each other, Matthew with his wide teary lilac eyes and Leo with his droopy purple eyes. Matthew couldn't stop looking at him, no idea what was going on in the holy being's head.

"Leo." Said the Angel after a while.

"E-eh? What?"

"Leo."

"Uhh…"

"Leo." Repeated the Angel.

"M-M-Matthew…" said the Demon in a small voice.

"Matthew." Said Leo in a tone that had his captive shivering. Poor Demon was so confused.

* * *

Read and Review please~ They inspire me to write.


End file.
